


Good Night

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: 我也不知道自己在写什么，单纯想写一个场景
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道自己在写什么，单纯想写一个场景

“他们都消失了。”  
“你做了什么？”  
Kara Zor-El害怕入眠，每次一闭上眼睛，她所爱的，所拥有的都如泡沫般消逝，所幸她是氪星人，并不是那么依赖睡眠。但她还是睡着了，所经历的一切化成了噩梦在眼前重演。  
“不。”  
她看到宇宙的那一头:Alex将Kelly抱在怀里，Brainy与Nia拥抱着，所有纳欣诺市的人们都在哭喊着她的名字。  
她努力地眨了眨眼，好不容易看到了在人群最后的黑发女人。  
那个女人将一个哭闹的孩子护在身后，看着眼前的人们一批接着一批地消失，她退后了一步，手里拿着那块手表，捂在胸前……  
“Kara…”  
Supergirl听到了她最后的声音是呼唤自己的名字。  
“不！”  
在眼泪落地前，Supergirl的超级视力已经什么都看不见了。  
“Lena…Lena…”  
“Don't go,please…”  
她的手发抖着，努力地想向前去抓住那方泡影。  
然后一只温暖的手回握住了她。  
“Kara，醒醒。”  
Kara猛地睁开了眼睛。  
房间里灰暗的红灯发出微弱的光，她发现自己全身都在颤抖，右手正紧紧地抓着身边女人的手腕——幸好自己事先提出的建议，才让她不在梦里扭断对方的手。  
那个人将她搂在了怀里，拇指为她擦拭掉脸上的泪水，在她的额头留下了一个吻:“你又做噩梦了。”  
“Lena…”Kara哽咽着，让自己缩在女人的怀里，把头埋在了对方的胸前。  
“太可怕了……这太可怕了……”  
谁能想到拯救了世界的超级英雄如今会像个脆弱的孩子在爱人的怀抱里哭成了一团。  
Lena吻了吻她的发梢，一手轻拍着她的背:“我在这，别担心，你做到了。”  
Kara抽泣着抱紧了她，像是要确切地感受到她的存在，身体因哭泣而抽动着。“别，别走。我错了，对不起……对不起，都是我的错，别走……”她几乎是语无伦次，眼泪沾湿了Lena的前襟。  
Lena被她无助的模样狠狠刺痛了心脏:“别担心，我不会再离开了……”她的Kara，他们的超级英雄，拯救了世界的Supergirl，也只是一个会哭会痛会害怕的人罢了，Lena低头捧起了她的脸，一点一点将那张脸上的泪水吻掉。  
“我做不到……这太难了，他们说我是the paragon of HOPE ，我必须抱着希望，必须得这么做，如果连我也放弃了，那大家都会失去斗志，但是这真的太难了……我失去了你，失去了Alex，失去了母亲，失去了Eliza，失去了所有人……”Kara并不清楚自己究竟是在梦里还是已经清醒了过来，她很少这样承认自己的脆弱。  
“我知道，我知道，你做到了，Kara，你做到了。”Lena轻声安抚她。  
金发女人抬起头看着自己的爱人，眼中噙满了泪水，Lena疼惜地摩挲着她的脸颊，逐渐将她的不安与恐惧安抚。  
“你能在这陪着我吗？”氪星人的声音因哭泣而变得沙哑，随后吸了吸鼻子，睁大了眼睛问她。  
“我保证。”  
熟悉的话，对调的对象。  
“我累了。”Kara轻轻蹭着她的颈间，小声地说道，“我想再睡一会。”  
Lena轻笑了两声，抚摸着她金色的发丝:“要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？”  
“嗯。”

Baby sleep, gently sleep.  
Life is long and love is deep.  
Time will be, sweet for there.  
All the world to see.  
Time to look about and know.  
Though the shadows come and go.  
How the breeze, stirs the trees.  
How the blossoms grow…

“晚安，My hero.”


End file.
